


Call It Off (Fanvideo)

by littlebitpengwing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Idiots in Love, John regretting not telling Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Regret, Reichenbach Fall, Sherlock breaking his own heart, The Fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitpengwing/pseuds/littlebitpengwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Johnlock fanvideo based on The Reichenbach Fall.  Switching POV from Sherlock to John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call It Off (Fanvideo)

**Author's Note:**

> Note, the first half centers around Sherlock's POV and how much it hurt him to fake his own death and leave John. The second half turns to John's POV and how much it hurt him to lose Sherlock and how much he regrets the things he said.


End file.
